


strawberry sweet

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [22]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 22: half skeletonthere's been an accident.





	strawberry sweet

**Author's Note:**

> a quick descriptive practice with takatsuki shinobu as the subject. these are interesting to do.

The body was in shambles, on the verge of breaking in. There had been an accident, a burning. An accident, or was it the shame? Shame. Shame took half his body, the low fat, the lean muscle. His sweet strawberry-blonde was cut down the middle, leaving black, fetid remains. He didn’t act like a bleached-blonde, like a delinquent. He had good grades, he was prideful, not arrogant. He was strawberry, sweet.

His pearlescent skin has been taken too. It has been pulled back and turned crisp. It revealed the rest of the charred flesh barely clinging onto the bones it once controlled. His surviving nostril smells  _ karaage, _ not in the pleasant sense. It was chicken the way his mother made it when she tried too hard: burnt and underseasoned.

And what was left was the bone, flecked with sizzling meat. He was white and red and burgundy, a messy scrapbook of unsettling autumn colors. Partially exposed organ peaked through the inner burns, the cooling flesh. With the fire, he became a partially wilted flower showing signs of rot. 

He would not be beautiful. He would not be handsome. He would be a monster, a freak. He would be unlovable. A half skeleton, not worthy enough to be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
